Drinking the KoolAid or not
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Ike is a scaredy cat when it come to Kyle finding out he's dating "Kindergarten Goth" Shadow. What happens when they run into Kyle at a rave? Ike/Kindergarten Goth, mentions of Style. T for language.


Ok! So This is for LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline! Not because she asked for it or challenged me or traded me…just cause we were talking about how no one else has written this pairing! Lol Someone did write one and post it while I was working on this, though :/

Kindergarten Goth= Cody/Shadow I stole the name from Love because she stole my names for Red Goth and Curly Goth first XP

Drinking the Kool-Aid…or not

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Ike checked around the room again as he placed another kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Ike Broflowski was a scaredy cat when it came to a certain someone finding out who he was dating.

His brother Kyle was probably the scariest person Ike knew. Not only was he bigger and stronger than Ike, but he was crazy smart. He could probably boil him alive and leave no trace. It really didn't help that his boyfriend was the quarterback of the high school football team.

Yeah, Ike wasn't afraid of Kyle finding out he was gay.

It was much worse than that. His sweet, wonderful boyfriend Shadow was better known as the Kindergarten Goth. He hadn't been in Kindergarten for eight years, but the name had stuck. That's still what everyone who hadn't 'drunk the Kool-Aid' called him even now that he was almost fourteen.

"Don't worry, Ike. I highly doubt your brother's gonna be at a rave in downtown Denver." Shadow laughed as he placed a light kiss to Ike's temple. Ike just shrugged and didn't say anything. You never knew where Kyle or one of his informants was going to show up.

"I don't get why you think he'll be so mad anyways, I mean, he can't be mad at you for being gay when he's getting Stan's cock shoved up his ass every night."

Ike glared at him, silencing the Goth boy. "Chill, sweetie. You know I was kidding."

"It's not that! I don't care if Kyle knows I'm gay! It's him knowing I'm gay with _you_ I'm worried about." He said, lacing his fingers with his.

"Oh, so now you're ashamed of me?" He teased, placing butterfly kisses all over Ike's face.

"Cody, stop!" He giggled, pushing him away.

"Then what, my love, is the problem?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Ike's waist.

"Stan…he used to 'drink the Kool-Aid' as they say. If you remember it, you'd probably remember him as Raven." He said, laying his head on Cody's chest.

"Oh yeah…he was kinda lame. A real poser." He chuckled.

"Well, unless Kyle dumps him for some strange reason, he's happy as he is." He said, sighing contentedly in Cody's arms. He was only 14, but he was already shaping up to be strong and athletic. The dark lipstick had long since been thrown out and he only wore semi-thick eyeliner around his dark brown eyes. Ike guessed he was like Kyle in that respect: Scrawny, almost girly guys falling for strong handsome football player types who were/are Goth.

"I love you." He said out of the blue, pecking him on the lips.

"I love you too. Dance with me." He said, pulling him to the dance floor.

Ike giggled and started moving to the beat, still wrapped in his boyfriend's arms. These were the moments he loved the most: Just him, Cody, and the music.

Cody laughed and pulled him up into a kiss which Ike returned gladly. It didn't take long until they were in full blown make-out mode on the dance floor.

Ike felt a tap on his shoulder and pulled his lips from where they were attached to Cody and saw Kyle…

Oh shit.

"Umm…h-hi Kyle." He said nervously, shaking slightly. Cody wrapped his arms tighter around him and watched Kyle carefully. At the first sign of trouble he would probably have Kyle on the floor, punching him.

"Hey Ike, who's the guy you were sucking face with?" He asked, grinning evilly. Ike let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. So far, so good.

"This is my boyfriend…Shadow." He said, steeling himself for the outburst. But it never came.

Kyle held out his hand for the younger boy. "Got a real name, Shadow?" He asked, shaking his hand.

"Cody." He told him, taking his hand back once they were done and putting it back around Ike.

"Ok Cody, have fun making out with my twerp of a brother." He teased, snickering at Ike before going off to dance with Stan.

"Can do." Cody said mischievously as he pulled Ike up into another kiss. "See? That wasn't so bad." He said, nuzzling Ike's neck.

Ike giggled and pressed closer to him. "I guess you're right."

He just grinned and kissed the top of his head. "You scaredy cat conformist." He teased.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ scaredy cat conformist." He said, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, you are. Now, let's blow this popsicle stand." He said, leading Ike out of the rave to take him home.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

When they got back to South Park, Shadow dropped Ike off and walked him to the door.

"I had a great time tonight." Ike said, blushing.

"Me too." Shadow told him, smiling at him and ruffling his hair. He didn't act like this with anyone else, and that made Ike happy. To everyone else he was apathetic, but with Ike he was fun and loving.

Ike stood up on his tip toes and pressed his lips to Shadow's sweetly. Shadow returned the kiss gently before parting. They said their goodbyes and 'I love you's and Shadow got back on his motorcycle and sped off home. Ike smiled and waved after him, not going inside until he was out of sight.

Ike giggled and went up to his room. He changed into his pajamas, but held the clothes he had been wearing close because they still smelled like Shadow.

"Goodnight." He said to an empty room. Across town in a room painted black with posters of death metal bands all over the walls, there was a response.

"G'night, Ike."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Yay!!! Ike/Kindergarten Goth FTW!!!


End file.
